


The battlefield

by Scarletfox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Metaphor, Plot, War, highschool poem, poem, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfox/pseuds/Scarletfox
Summary: This is a poem I worked on and I was really proud of it. So please enjoy.





	

The Battle Field  
Noise everywhere, screams and cries  
Laughter can be heard  
Who would be laughing?  
Who could it be?

I search, but all I can see are lifeless eyes  
Eyes that see past me, that don’t see me  
I look over the young faces, over the once innocent  
The young who should still be dreaming at home

The smell of decay fresh in the air  
Plants have been trampled and grass has patched  
Buildings are shadows of what they once were  
Trees that continue to grow in the mayhem

The laughter stopped  
The noise fades, all eyes are on me  
A question is asked but is unheard over the ringing I hear  
Everything blasts back into action 

The battle is done  
We are free  
The last bell has gone  
And so are we

We’ve won


End file.
